Tod und Liebe sind die besten Freunde
by Xelly-chan
Summary: The sad,humorous, and sometimes painful tale of the birth of a Silver Rose. Spirit x Stein YAOI MPREG Rating will change
1. Prologue

**Title:** Death and Love are the Best of Friends (Tod und Liebe sind der Freunde das beste)

**Chapter Title:** Prologue / Silberne Zukunft (Silver Future)

**Author:** Xelly-Chan

**Rating:** T (rating will rise)

**Summary:** The sad,humorous, and sometimes painful tale of the birth of a Silver Rose. Spirit x Stein

**Author's Notes: **Alright, I've finally stopped procrastinating. This will be Mpreg, Stein's the expecting mommy, and this might switch through several different languages. Also, most chapters from here on out will be song themed.

Stein followed the faint, tinkling melody of a music box throughout the hallways of Patchwork gentle metallic chime was magnified in the mostly empty house,giving it a cold haunting didn't mind, and he doubted the one who wound it minded much.

Reaching the small library in his home he spotted the source of the melody. A small silver haired sat hunched over piles of horror novels (with some Sherlock Holmes mixed in) and clutching a stitched up plush cat stepping over scattered barrier of Stephen King books, Stein maneuvered to sit next to the tiny nine year old.

" Mein liebes, haben Sie das Buch gewählt, das Sie heute abend lesen möchten?"Stein murmured, running his hand through her thick silvery gray hair (he still marveled at how much it was like his own)

"Keine Mamma. Aber…"Large blue (with green-gold specks) eyes turned to Stein with a question hidden in their intelligent depths. "I wanna know how I came into this world." She finished in English.

Stein's hand slowed but didn't stop, a contemplative frown pulling his lips down. "_Tatiana…_" The name was a conflicted sigh. Tatiana looked at her mother, her eyes curious and pleading. A look Stein couldn't help smile at; she truly was his daughter. "Mum, please tell me." seeing his resolve waver, she began to speak in German, "Ich fragte Vater…, aber er bildete irgendeine childish Geschichte" At the end she pulled a face. Stein laughed, it was odd to see such a mature child scrunch up her face. It looked like she won.

"Alright, but this story might take a few days to be told." Stein got up then looked down at the child "However, before I begin it might be wise to relocate from the hard floor." For emphasis Stein placed his hand on the small of his back in an attempt to pop it back in place.

Smiling (a tad smugly, another trait from him) Tatiana stood and grasped the elder silver's coat hem.

* * *

German Translations

Mein liebes, haben Sie das Buch gewählt, das Sie heute abend lesen möchten?  
My dear,have you chosen the book you want to read tonight?

Keine Mamma. Aber…  
No mommy,but...

Ich fragte Vater…, aber er bildete irgendeine childish Geschichte  
I asked Father...but he made up some childish story.

Sorry if some of the translations are messed up for any of you German speakers out there.

Also this was written at 3 in the morning and is unbeta' sorry her name means 'Silver Haired'


	2. Matin après la partie

**Title:** Death and Love are the Best of Friends (Tod und Liebe sind der Freunde das beste)

**Chapter Title:** Matin après la partie (Morning After the Party)

**Author:** Xelly-Chan

**Rating:** T (rating will rise)

**Summary:** The sad, humorous, and sometimes painful tale of the birth of a Silver Rose. Spirit x Stein

**Author's Notes: **Alright, I've finally stopped procrastinating. This will be Mpreg, Stein's the expecting mommy, and this might switch through several different languages. This chapters song is Your Glasshouse by Atmosphere

_All we need is because, come and party with us _

_Take care of you when you're passed out _

_Right there with you in your glass house _

* * *

Stein opened his eyes. It was hard. Too hard, his eyelids felt weighed down. He stared at the strange ceiling with cracks(_stitches) _zigzagging across it. He sluggishly rolled off the bed, picking up his shirt from the floor. The movement made his stomach slosh and his throb.

'What happened? How'd he get here?', questions Stein wanted answers to were put aside, his twisting intestines wanted to make themselves known. And they weren't going to be ignored for hung-over musings. Rushing to the deity (other wise known as a toilet) Stein regurgitated remnants of last night.

He didn't know were he was, but sleep was much more important.

(_Flashing lights Thumping music Fiery liquid burned down his throat)_

_(Warmth Firm arms BloodRed _hair _Fingers_ _running threw hair)_

_(whispers 'stein…I'm right here…' __Hot hands trailing down his body)_

* * *

Stein opened his eyes. It was easier, but still difficult. He was still alone. And he still had to throw up. He hated reruns. Coughing up the rest hurt, annoying tears prickle in the corners of his glassy eyes. Wiping his mouth (then his traitorous eyes) he leans against the porcelain, willing the room to stop spinning. Shivering now, Stein moves to get up, his gut has other ideas however. Pain comes in waves, but nothing air comes _out. In-between_ heaving air he sees neon numbers flash 2:37. It was Monday. A school day. He should let everyone know he (can _barely_pass for being) alive. But the bed, again, won out.

Sleep was heavenly. No one existed, not even him. He almost believes it until an electric shriek shatters the silence. He doesn't even lift his head from the pillow as he turns the phone off.

_(writhing bodies move to a beat amber liquid ran down in a waterfall)_

_(soft cologne a cross tie)_

_(heavy breathing moans gasps a warm tongues lap at exposed skin)_

_

* * *

_

Stein opens his eyes. It wasn't hard. He still felt like hell. Though, he felt a lot less shitty. However, shitty doesn't come close to describing what happened. Groaning, Stein pulls out his phone.26 missed calls. He doesn't even want to think about the messages.

The day can't get any worse. A shower might help though. Forcing his protesting muscles to move, he stumbles/walks into the bathroom. The sickly sweet smell of vomit assaulted his nose; it reminded Stein of the shady bars he visited during missions. Moving around made colors and shapes appear. He can't even stand straight, let alone bathe. Stein crawled into the cool tub, trying to will his aches and pains down the drain. It doesn't work.

No ones come in yet, a small blessing. Stein doesn't want anyone to see him in such a pathetic state. Yet he can't help think the cracks(_stitches)_ in the bathroom, identical to the ones on the ceiling, look _familiar. _He can't say, on the other hand, that he recognizes it

* * *

Still written at ungodly un beta'd.

And no, I don't think told Tatiana the whole uncensored story like more than likely told her this in a way that wouldn't insult her intelligence.


	3. Warning Signs  Warnzeichen

**Title:** Death and Love are the Best of Friends (Tod und Liebe sind der Freunde das beste)

**Chapter Title:** Warning Signs / Warnzeichen

**Author:** Xelly-Chan

**Rating:** T (rating will rise)

**Summary:** The sad, humorous, and sometimes painful tale of the birth of a Silver Rose. Spirit x Stein

**Author's Notes: **Alright, I've finally stopped procrastinating. This will be Mpreg, Stein's the expecting mommy, and fic might switch through several different languages. This chapter's song is Synapse by Bush, except about half way through I might have lost it. Sorry, I'm a horrible lazy writer!

_I don't mind this_

_Barefoot again_

_Just a skin full_

_What we choose to forget_

_Thinking you know_

_Thinking you see all sides_

_Casting a stone from your hand_

_Yeah right_

* * *

It had been a little over a month since that morning. Life is still the same. Same old boring routine, he almost wishes something big would happen. It's a thought that squirms in the back of his mind. Nothing new.

But that isn't completely true. Something had - was happening - to him. He was tired, mercurial, and nauseas (practically in the morning). Stein at first thought it was just lingering effects of the hangover, but no bender would have caused this. Then he thought perhaps a head cold, but that didn't pan out. At one point Stein considered it was his late night research that might have caused this exhaustion which in turn led to his other symptoms. So, grudgingly, he turned down much earlier than normal, forgoing his numerous project for the sake of a goodnight's rest. For a week he tried, but the results were still the same.

Then there were the dreams. They assaulted his mind, pushing the blood filled psychosis to a corner, an impossible daydream appearing at the sight, mention, _thought _of red hair and black crosses. At Spirit Albarn. Stein almost preferred the insanity, those thoughts were far more plausible at the very least. However, his mind let him have no say in the matter, badgering him with half remembered sensations, much too real to be fabricated (but this was Stein, whose mind and heart couldn't be trusted by anyone, especially him), scenarios that almost(_diddidididididit__**did**__fitperfect-fucking-ly_) to that night.

The whole mess was becoming a vexation on his less than stellar mental health. He had a limited patience with his students, little things set him off, he'd sleep all night undisturbed and awoke exhausted.

"Sensei!"

Stein's eyes snapped open, startled awake. For a moment he didn't quite know where he was until Maka came into view, her green eyes concerned as she leaned over him to shake his shoulder. '_When did I…Wait…was I _asleep_?_' Stein thought, mind still fuzzy around the edges.

"What's happening here?" '_That's Spirit's voice. Why is he…?_' "Soul said…shit." '_Oh. I see. _That's _why._'

"Papa! Something's wrong with Stein Sensei!" Maka ran up to her father, pigtails bobbing as she explained what happened. "He came in kind of dazed, at first we just thought he was tired 'causewe just continued class like normal -"

"Plus lately he's been sorta distracted acting" Black Star interrupted.

Nodding, Maka finished, "Then he just collapsed and - and we couldn't wake him up!" Her voice sounding thick with tears.

Spirit nodded, hands coming up to squeeze Maka's shoulders, his eyes never leaving Stein had been propped against his desk . Gently moving Maka, Spirit walked briskly to Stein.

"H-hey Senpei." Stein waved weakly, his heart rate picking up as Spirit kneeled in front of him

"Don't 'Hey' me, you moron. Why didn't you tell anyone you were feeling bad?" Spirit frowned, softly flicking Stein's forehead.

'_I didn't think it mattered. Not to you anyway._' Thought Stein but he said nothing, shrugging faintly. Spirit sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped. Really, even after all these years you're still being a troublesome underclassmen." He sighed again and made a 'what can you do' gesture.

Looking away Stein suddenly felt horrifyingly close to crying, his face hot and a lump forming in his throat. '_I'm sorry. I don't mean it. You probably don't believe me, but I am. I think there's something wrong with me. I can't stop. Even though I really want to._'

"h-Hey! What's wrong?" Stein looked back up and into Spirit's panicked face. "You have your old 'I'm gonna cry, it hurts face' on" he explained at Stein's questioning face.

"My what…?"

"Well when you were little sometimes you'd…ah…er, never mind" Spirit flushed, remembering their audience. "Would you all stop staring and help me!" He shouted, embarrassed

"Well sorry. It just seemed like you were having a… moment. Or something." Black Star shrugged.

"Yeah, we didn't wanna butt in" Soul added.

"Shut up" Spirit sputtered, then to Stein he asked "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think so." Stein replied, releived at the change of subject.

Getting up, Spirit held his hand out, still slightly bent at the waist. Taking the offered hand Stein pulled himself up on shaky legs.

"You're really wobbly…will you be able to make it to the infirmary?" Spirit asked, lips quirking he added, "Or to the door?"

Before Stein could retort Patty shouted "Carry him! Carry him! Hurry up and DO IT!" She finished with a dark growl.

"She's right Papa; Sensei's to weak to make on his own and it'd be faster." Maka agreed.

"Yes! Whatever you say Maka-chan! You're just so smart and nice! You're such a good kid for worrying about you teachers and Papa!" Gushed Spirit as he abandoned Stein to pay unwanted attention to his daughter. Huffing Stein leaned heavily on his desk, seriously debating the pros and cons of leaving the death scythe behind.

Just as he was about test his footing again Stein was swept off his feet.

* * *

I'm soooooo sorry! I'll try to be more responsible!

Next chapter you'll see the cause of Stein's sickness before and after it became a mini me. Mabey. Probably. Don't get your hopes up.


End file.
